


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by stella binaria (curseofpandora)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4in learnt from Gimpo butt hunter, Bang Chan is the only monogamous one in this dorm, Felix can sing a song or two about that, Jeongin is so done with everyone's shit, Lix is so not having that, M/M, Minho claiming the catboys, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Multi, and suddenly you're catching the feels, going from confident gay to panicked gay and back to confident gay in 0.5 seconds, main focus on Minjilix because I can, tags adjusted because I gotta stay true to my indecisive self, when you're just trying to look out for your bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/stella%20binaria
Summary: Just Han Jisung craving affection from his favourite people and finally getting it.Happy Valentine's to all you lovelies out there~ <3
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	1. Snugglebug

**Author's Note:**

> This my smol contribution for International Fanworks Day. Based on an idea that lurked in my wips basically ever since I started writing for SKZ. Hope you enjoy it~ :3

Everything had been normal until that one fateful day when Han Jisung, usually never shy of a witty remark or a joke, did, in fact, lose his words completely.

The reasons for that could be numerous. Lack of sleep in the face of a nearing comeback, having spent the last couple of hours in their studio, trying to record his parts for their title track… It could be either of these, but it wasn’t.

  
  
What left him speechless was the sight he faced when he walked into the dancing studio they had booked to continue working on their choreography. More specifically, seeing three of his favourite people just snuggled up against each other on the big sofa in the back.

Danceracha being all adorable with only very little of their usual intimidating beauty showing on their sleepy faces was indeed a sight to behold. Jisung made sure not to be loud as he moved farther into the studio and put down his belongings.

He knew he had to appreciate this moment because he rarely got to be around them in this state. Even less often compared to the remaining members thanks to the long hours he spent in the studio with the rest of 3racha.

It warmed his heart, to say the least, and he couldn’t stop himself from slowly moving closer to take a few pics with his phone before he took in the scene more thoroughly.

Hyunjin was lying with his head on the armrest, one foot on the ground, the other propped up on the sofa to leave room for Felix to snuggle up against his chest, Minho almost protectively draped over the two of them from above.   
  
As cosy as this pile looked, Jisung knew Hyunjin would be whining about the lack of circulation in his limbs once he woke up and that thought brought a smile to his face. 

He realised something else as well, though. He wanted to be part of this. 

Someone cleared their throat at the exact moment that this thought had hit Jisung and he snapped out of it, turning around only to find his leader looking at him and the sofa with a gentle smile on his face.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you coming in, hyung.”

“Since when have you been watching us, you creeps?” That was Minho’s raspy voice, making Jisung whip back around with a guilty look on his face only to find the older smirking at him sleepily.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to wake you up. You get so little sleep already, Minho hyung.”

Minho was sitting back up, stretching his limbs very much like a cat while the other two were slowly waking up, too.   
  
It took exactly eight heartbeats until Jisung heard the whines he had been anticipating from the bottom of the pile.    
  
“Lix, you know I love you and all, but please move. I can’t feel my legs anymore.”   
  
To put emphasis on his claim, Hyunjin actually pushed the smaller off with a little more force than intended, making him tumble down the sofa and right into Jisung’s lap.

Felix looked up at him with the brightest smile Jisung had seen all day and continued to beam at him as he entwined their fingers and pulled Jisung’s arms around his torso. “Hi. Mind if I stay here for a bit?”

Jisung was lost for words again, not having a clue why just knowing that he didn’t mind Felix’ proposal one bit.  
  
  
  
“What’s up with you tonight, Hannie? Cat got your tongue?”, Minho teased him from the sofa with narrowed eyes and a far too suggestive smirk on his lips.    
  
“Stop teasing him, Minho. He's been up for 18 hours already and is probably just tired. Right, Sungie?”, Chan pointed out, feeling a little sorry that the recording session had taken longer than anticipated.   
  
Jisung gave a single nod and closed his eyes for a second to tune out everything. If only it’d be so easy to tune out Felix’ warmth against his body as well. Or the small hand that reached up to cup Jisung's cheek gently...

The next thing he could remember was being pulled into an embrace that made him feel even warmer, but Jisung really couldn't bring himself to open an eye to check who was clinging to his back now. 

  
"Hannie's really exhausted, isn't he? How about we let them all rest for a bit while we discuss the routine once more, Channie hyung?" 

Minho’s slightly concerned voice barely registered in Jisung’s mind at this point. But for once, he really didn't mind the suggestion, cause he was honestly beyond tired and the prospect of napping snuggled up to two-thirds of the group sounded heavenly. So he only hummed in agreement and allowed the remaining members to surround him like a cocoon of warmth and comfort. 

  
  
What felt like hours later, he was woken up by a hand softly ruffling his hair.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up. Time to go home."

"But- we didn't even practise the choreo, Minho hyung," he drawled apologetically. 

"Hush, it's okay. We can continue with the practice in the morning, Sungie. Everyone's super tired right now. There's no use in going on when our brains won’t cooperate anymore. Grab your stuff and wake up Lixie, Binnie and Jinnie, okay? I'll try to convince Minnie and Innie to move."

  
  
And with that, Minho was gone again, leaving Jisung to figure out how to wake up the rest of the sleepy tangle of limbs he was part of. 

Seeing how Hyunjin and Felix were curled up around each other but still clinging to Jisung's waist somehow, that could only mean it was Changbin who was clinging to his back like a koala. 

Something about that made Jisung feel incredibly soft because Changbin usually didn't hug him as much as he hugged the younger members.

So, with the gentlest voice, he uttered over his shoulder: "Binnie hyung, it's time to wake up."

  
  
The latter stirred a bit, but wasn't quite responsive yet, which made Jisung brush his fingertips along Changbin's hands and squeeze them a little. 

"Binnie, let's go home, come on."

"Dropping honorifics because you think I'm still asleep, Han Jisung? Binnie Binnie doesn't want to move, though. It's so cosy right now…", the older whined with his natural aegyo coming through and made Jisung smile to himself.

"I know, hyung. But open your eyes for a second, okay? You won't regret it."

  
  
The delight in Jisung's voice didn't fail to make Changbin curious about the reason for his suggestion, so he complied and didn't regret it at all when his eyes fell on Felix and Hyunjin completely draped over Jisung's legs and hugging his waist. 

Changbin cooed at them and lowered his own hands to card his fingers through their hair for a bit. "They're so cute like this, aren't they? Not as cute as me, but close."

"I heard that, Changbin hyung…", Felix pointed out, voice even deeper than usual with the lingering sleep, and sat up to wrap his arms around both Jisung's and Changbin's frame simultaneously. 

He didn't stop at that, though, but nuzzled Jisung's neck and pressed the tiniest kiss there before he eyed Changbin over said neck. "Contrary to some other people here, you make the most wonderful pillow, Hannie. Thank you for that." And as if to rub it in a bit more, he placed another kiss on his shoulder, too.

  
  
Jisung couldn't see their exchange, but he felt the tension in the air and the heat rising up in his cheeks and ears. 

"Can you guys please settle this later and without involving my pillow? Some people need their beauty sleep."

"Oh come on, Hyunjin. As if you couldn't stay up for a week and still be more beautiful than the entire group combined," Seungmin's voice pointed out somewhere from behind them, only to be refuted by Jeongin a second later.

  
  
"What is this slander? Speak for yourself, peasant. Hyunjin ugly, it's the truth." 

"Yah! Yang Jeongin, I will let that slide only because you're our baby!"

"It's baby hyung for you, ugly."

  
  
"Didn't we agree on a 'Leave your kinks at the studio door' policy…?", Chan remarked from the door with a lopsided grin, hand on the light switch. “I’m turning the lights off on the count of three. Everyone who isn’t ready to go will have to spend the night in here, I fear~♡”  
  
Needless to say, everyone was up and crowding the door in a matter of seconds.


	2. Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really had no idea how Felix did it, but the gentle brush of his thumb against the back of Jisung’s hand worked wonders on Jisung’s mind.

They had decided to walk home together to enjoy the clear night sky for a while, but Jisung still wasn’t present enough to really pay attention to anything other than not tripping over his own feet.   
  
That’s how he didn’t notice someone walking up to him until said person had slid their hand into his and squeezed it gently.   
  
A deep but very soothing voice accompanied the action only seconds later. “Hey, angel. Mind if I hold your hand for a bit?”   
  
Jisung couldn’t help but smile a little at the way Felix tried to ground him in reality. 

At some point, the slightly younger had developed the uncanny ability to read Jisung’s emotions well enough to counteract them almost instinctively whenever they were threatening to pull him in too far. 

Jisung would have lied had he claimed he didn’t appreciate that a lot, even if it still surprised him whenever it happened. 

He really had no idea how Felix did it, but the gentle brush of his thumb against the back of Jisung’s hand worked wonders on Jisung’s mind.

  
  
Only a couple of minutes later, someone else reached for his other hand and entwined their fingers gently. Looking to his left, Jisung realised it was Minho, flashing him a tiny smile before he glanced in the opposite direction and giggled when Chan pulled him closer against his side by his hip. 

Even if Jisung was still a little lost in thought, he was certain that he would reach their dorm safely thanks to his members.

He tuned out most of the bickering going on between them during their walk, but it made for soothing background noise nonetheless, so he felt warm and at peace until they reached a traffic light close to their dorm and had to stop for a bit.    
  
Felix stepped in front of him to bring a little distance between Jisung and the street just as a precaution, but the slightly older seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around Felix's waist and leaned against him.

  
  
“You’re so warm, Lixie…”

  
  
Someone behind him snorted at that.  _ Probably Jeongin? _ Jisung really wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter because Felix caught his attention soon enough.

  
  
“Wanna hop on my back for the rest of the way, Ji?”

  
  
Jisung only nodded against his shoulder blades and held on tight when Felix gestured for him to hop up.   
  
“Thank you, Lixie…”

  
  
“‘s okay, Ji. We’re almost there. Don’t let go, yeah?”

  
  
“I- yah, Kim Seungmin, stop slapping my butt!”, Jisung complained as he turned around to throw a glare in the direction of a clearly very surprised Seungmin who raised both his hands in defence.    
  


“Wasn’t me this time, I swear.”

Next to him, Hyunjin smiled innocently and looked anywhere but at Jisung.

“Hyunjin-ah…” Jisung’s tone suddenly became concerningly sweet.

  
  
“Hm?”, the older one merely hummed, blinking in Jisung’s direction as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

  
  
“Jisung’s butt is off-limits until further notice, guys. Slap one of your boyfriends’ butts if you really can’t keep your hands to yourself, Jinnie…”, Felix pointed out in a tone that didn’t allow any further arguing. His eyes were still looking straight ahead, seemingly unphased by it all, but the way his grip on Jisung’s legs tightened suggested just the opposite.

  
  
And Jisung was praying that the others wouldn’t notice it, because this side of Felix affected him more than it should and he really wasn’t in the right state of mind to deal with any possible teasing.   
  


“Someone’s overprotective tonight, huh?”, Changbin remarked playfully, though. 

  
It was probably more aimed at Felix. But that didn’t mean that Jisung couldn’t bury his face in Felix’s hair like the panicked gay that he was at that moment.

After all, Changbin’s words had hit the bullseye. And Jisung felt just how much thanks to the pressure on his thighs intensifying some more.  _ Fuck. _

  
It was Chan who tried to reel the conversation back into less dangerous territory.  _ Bless his soul. _ “Binnie, stop it.”

  
Felix’s voice rose anew, though, clearer and speaking with a sharper tongue than they were used to from him. “Nah, Channie hyung. He’s right. I don’t know if any of you noticed it, but Sungie is a little out of it tonight and I’d appreciate it if you just left him alone so he can rest. Don’t think that’s too much to ask.”  
  
  
Minho, sensing the rising tension as well, brushed his hand along Felix’s arm at that, squeezing it gently in reassurance. “You’re right, baby”, he agreed, “and we won’t bother him anymore. Right, everyone?”  
  
  
“Yes, mum~”, the culprits promised in unison.  
  
  
“Good. Then let’s cross this street. It’s green”, Chan pointed out, ushering them all across.

Once they had made it back to their dorm, half of the members scattered everywhere, some going on a hunt for a midnight snack, others racing for the bathrooms to figure out who would shower first. 

Chan and Minho were the only ones taking their time aside from Felix and Jisung, the latter still clinging to Felix like a spider monkey. 

"Hey Ji, we're home~", Felix pointed out, a fond smile on his face by now.

  
"Don’t wanna let go, you're too cosy", came the whine in response which made the oldest two coo at them.

"Come on, big boy. Let's get you into the shower and then you can sleep. How's that sound?", Chan suggested, stepping closer to stroke Jisung's hair encouragingly.

Felix shook his head, though, hoisting Jisung up a little. "I'll carry him to the bathroom, don't worry, Channie hyung. Could you grab Ji's and my sleeping clothes for us, please?"

"I'll clear out the bathroom in the meantime. Shower bathroom or the one with the tub, Bbokie?", Minho volunteered.

Felix beamed brightly at Minho and nodded towards the shower bathroom. "Guess that one will work better."

With a tiny smile on his face, Minho disappeared as well, only for a loud exchange to take place in the bathroom in question soon after. 

"... Get OUT, hyung! I'm almost done in here anyway. No need to rush me even more. Lix hyung probably hasn't even managed to remove his shoes yet, aish."

"Yah, maknae!"

"God, they are so loud… Anyway, Innie's right about your shoes. Let me help you with those at least, okay Lix?"

  
The younger sighed and sent Chan a grateful smile, knowing he wouldn't get around it anyway. Not with Jisung still clinging to his back.

In the meantime, a ruffled looking Jeongin had made his way back into the hallway, his eyes intently glued to the human bundle that was Felix's and Jisung's combined forms. "Will you sleep in Lix hyung's room tonight, hyung? Because I'll ask Binnie hyung to spend the night in Jinnie hyung and Minnie hyung's room with me in that case."

"Are you kicking me out of my own room again, Yang Jeongin?", Minho intervened, crossing the distance between them with big steps. 

  
The youngest turned around with a knowing look, barely gracing Minho with a raised eyebrow. "As if you hadn't just asked me to give you a chance to spend the night with Channie hyung…"

Minho’s shy smile was all the proof needed to confirm that Jeongin was speaking the truth, but he still went stiff as a stick when Chan squished him in a bear hug. Just to stay true to his reputation as the resident tsundere, you know. 

Meanwhile, Felix had decided to lug Jisung into the bathroom before anyone else got a chance to occupy it. 

"We could sleep in your room to give the hyungs some privacy, Sungie…"

Jisung might have been a little out of it, but he still didn't miss the blush creeping up on Felix’s cheeks. And that made for a great way to get a rise out of him. "You just don't wanna risk witnessing them having sex, do ya?", he suggested in a whisper.

The smirk on Jisung’s face was audible and Felix let go of his legs in protest. Which ended up with him almost being strangled in Jisung’s panicked hug and both of them tumbling to the ground unceremoniously.

  
"Ji, fuck, don't kill me, please…", Felix croaked, struggling to breathe.

  
"You could have thought about it before you dropped me like that, bro! Shiiit, my legs lost all their feeling."

  
They broke into a fit of giggles a few moments later, though, Jisung beaming at the younger as he held out his hand. "Help me up, please? I gotta get some blood back into these legs of mine."

Felix did as he had been asked, already back on his feet before Jisung even had a chance to blink, and pulled him up with gusto. 

That, however, landed a still very wobbly Jisung straight in Felix’s arms. 

"Hi~" 

Felix's voice was an octave higher than before, a mix of endearing and silly, and it made Jisung panic again and shove his hand right into Felix's face to distract him. 

Didn't work all too well, though, because the younger only smooched it and unleashed a 1000 Watts smile on poor Jisung right after. 

"Stop that, Lix." 

  
"I'm not even doing anything… Anyway, can you stand on your own again?" 

  
Jisung leaned back to try, realising that he had, in fact, regained enough feeling in his legs to manage. Which was a pity, really.

  
"Yeh."

  
"Good, then get your ass into the shower and I'll brush my-"

Felix had attempted to make his way over to the sink, figuring he might as well start his nightly routine while he waited for Jisung to be done with his shower. But the older one had different plans and reached for his hand instead.

"Can you… Would you mind showering with me?" It was not much more than a whisper on Jisung’s part, his eyes downcast and posture uncharacteristically insecure. 

  
And for a second, Felix was struck with even more endearment for the older than he usually felt. 

After all, it was still pretty rare that Jisung let down his guard around him that much without trying to gloss over it with a joke or something equally distracting a second later. 

  
Yet here they were, standing awkwardly in their dorm bathroom until Felix squeezed Jisung’s hand in reassurance. "Yeah, sure."

  
  
And upon hearing that, the older flashed him a tiny grateful smile and proceeded to reach for the hem of his hoodie to take it off.


End file.
